The use of turbochargers to provide compressed air for internal combustion engines is known. The turbocharger compresses the air, which is then cooled in an intercooler prior to being supplied to an air intake manifold for the cylinders of the engine. The intercooler provides a denser air stream to the engine, which stream is more efficiently combusted, thereby reducing emissions levels of the engine.
The path the air takes from the turbocharger through the intercooler and to the air intake manifold may be up to 10 feet or longer. As a result, there is lag time associated with the air stream traveling from the turbocharger to the cylinders. This lag is noticeable, for example, when changing from an idle state to vehicle launch, because of the distance the air must travel to reach the cylinders. The lack of immediate air supply results in poor acceleration that may including jerking and smoky emissions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for eliminating or reducing lag time for internal combustion engines.